Amigos
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Crecer es parte de la vida. Sin embargo hay personas que siempre nos acompañan durante todo ese trayecto. Pero hay personas con las cuáles podemos hacer y decir de todo sin que nos importe demasiado lo que piensen los demás, o sin la preocupación de que se enojen por alguna broma pesada. Ese es el tipo de amistad que llevan los niños elegidos. Long-shot. Reto para Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, son pertenecientes a la franquicia de Digimon.

* * *

Reto concedido para mi querida Carriette del Proyecto 1-8 Y un agradecimiento especial a Jess, que sabe que yo la quiero mucho.

* * *

**-Encuentro-**

Un suspiro fue lo que se escapó de la boca de Takeru mientras salía directo por la puerta principal de la universidad.

Eso era de esperarse cuando te encontrabas a días de acabar uno de los ciclos de tu carrera. Sin duda, no hay nada que te agote más que el estudio. Y es aún más agotador cuando el hecho de correr detrás de personas que ni siquiera conoces bien por trabajos grupales, o trasnocharse para poder cumplir todas las tareas que se les asignaba . Aún más cuando la vida que estas llevando está a punto de caer en el hoyo a la cual la gente conoce como costumbre.

¿Cuándo comenzó aquello? Para aquellos que querían saberlo, en el momento en el que entró a la universidad, la misma le consumió suficiente tiempo como para perder conexión con casi todos sus compañeros de equipo, a excepción, claro, de su actual novia y su hermano. Y aunque supone que aquellas situaciones se vuelven normales cuando creces, que esas cosas sucedan no siempre suelen dejar un agradable sabor en la boca.

Por lo mismo, sí le causaba algo de nostalgia el recordar esa convivencia que solían tener juntos. Desde intentar hablar con Jou de algo que no sea más que estudios, hasta molestar a Daisuke. Estaba a punto de rendirse ante esas cosas; sin embargo, una vez que salió del edificio, un tumulto de gente fue lo que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Todos ellos andaban con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a un puesto de comida que había acabado de instalarse. Él normalmente no sabía caer en las manos de la curiosidad, pero esta vez no fue igual. Nadando entre las personas, y tras un par de forcejeos entre las mismas, pudo llegar al mostrador, sorprendiéndose de las casualidades que traían los pensamientos.

— ¡Otro sándwich que sale! —El castaño que hizo dicho anuncio, puso en el mesón esas picadas dándoselas a los estudiantes que habían ordenado antes que su amigo, a quien por cierto aún no había visto. Y tras encargarse de otras cinco personas, la reacción que tuvo al verlo fue bastante memorable.

— ¡Ta…Ta…Takeru! —gritó abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras retrocedía ligeramente para intentar escuchar a las damas que acababan de llegar y querían su servicio; sin embargo al no poder hacer dos cosas a la vez, las interrumpió con uno de sus famosos gritos.—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

—Vaya manera de tratar a los clientes, Daisuke—lo regañó. Una sonrisa ladina que pronto se escapó de su rostro. Sabía que lo que decía tenía consecuencias de las que no demoraría en disfrutar. — ¡No, la verdad estoy aquí para ser tu cliente predilecto!

El castaño no vio venir esas palabras que salieron de la boca ajena, así como tampoco pudo evitar el regaño de quien lo ayudaba. El típico _"si quieres perder tu trabajo, sigue así"._ Pero ya que no se podía arriesgar a aquello porque de verdad necesitaba el dinero, se resignó a servirle al presumido uno de sus mejores sándwiches.

—Allí esta, espero que te atores—comentó entregándole el alimento en sus manos.

Takeru encaró la ceja a las acciones del otro, riendo de manera bastante notoria para sólo una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, llamar una vez al moreno de cuenta nueva. — ¡Eres el mismo de siempre, eh!

El de los googles, quien hasta el momento no sabía cómo atender más de un pedido, respondía a gritos para poder ser escuchado. — ¡Puedo decir lo mismo de ti! ¡Aún disfrutas de buscarme pelea!

Una mirada más de la cocinera que estiraba la cuchara fue suficiente para que el castaño cayese en su realidad.

—¿Pero qué te parece si eso lo arreglamos en un momento más? ¡Ahora estoy ocupado con esto! Y de verdad necesito el trabajo—comentó para tras ello revirar la cabeza para asentir a una de sus clientas que agradecía por la atención.

A partir de ese momento, Daisuke ignoró por completo al rubio. Éste había conseguido lo que quería. Takeru esperó por allí, no muy lejos.

* * *

Takeru estuvo leyendo uno de los numerosos libros que tenía para la universidad por media hora, hasta que Daisuke terminó con el trabajo que tenía de trabajo.

— ¡Por fin acabaste! —comentó el rubio, cerrando el libro que estaba en sus manos, y colocándolo sobre su regazo.

—Sí, y me demoré más de lo que debía gracias a ti. —El castaño miraba al otro de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se revolvía los cabellos, intentando acomodarlos.

—Como sea, y te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

Takeru sabía de la ironía de su pregunta y como veces anteriores, lo miró divertido. —Pues yo estudio aquí. —Señaló el edificio que estaba en su frente. —Sería más correcto que yo fuera el que te preguntara: ¿por qué estás tú allí?

El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto, y dejó escapar un chasquido con su lengua. Detestaba que el otro fuese tan perfecto; incluso ahora. —Pues yo estoy trabajando—Tomó su brazo con su mano contraria, haciendo un gesto de fuerza. — ¡Es el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño! Cuando tenga lo suficiente yo…—De reojo miró al otro. No se contendría sólo por su presencia. — ¡Viajaré a los Estados Unidos!

Una inspiración orgullosa, tras una sonrisa en el rostro, fue lo que dejo escapar por último. Recibió el mismo gesto por parte del rubio.— ¿Ah, sí? —Dijo el mismo, para después perderse unos segundos en el cielo que los envolvía ese día. —Inclusive ahora tienes esa determinación—musitó despacio para luego de ello simplemente mover la cabeza, dejando el tema de lado y enfocándose en cosas que eran de igual importancia en esos momentos. Y justo en el instante en el que pretendía hacerlo, el otro se le adelantó.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Taichi-senpai, Hikari-chan, tu hermano y los otros? ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

Takeru no tenía nada en contra de que se enterase de todo lo que él conocía acerca de las personas con las que tenía contacto, que por cierto para él era sin duda un número bastante reducido. Tras algunos minutos de pasársela contando lo principal, hizo una pregunta parecida. —…Eso hasta donde yo sé. ¿Y tú has sabido algo de los otros? Como Ichiijouji, por ejemplo.

Esa era otra de las cosas del rubio que Daisuke maldecía con todo su ser .Siempre parecía preguntar por esas cosas que para cualquiera eran delicados.

—Pues en el caso de Ichujouji, puede decirse que…—Pensó muy bien en lo que iba a decir. — ¡Que está desaprovechando todas sus oportunidades de encontrarse una buena mujer! Y anda queriendo algo con la loca de Miyako. — Hizo un pequeño gesto con sus manos, denotando la total desaprobación que tenía a aquel hecho, y pese a que puede decirse que no le estaba mintiendo con esto, había omitido la información realmente importante que actualmente era un secreto para el resto de todos los niños elegidos. Y claro, a eso había aumentarle el hecho de que si bien se consideraba amigo del rubio, con el pelinegro guardaba un lazo más fuerte, y no lo vendería esa información tan fácil, al menos que Ken comentase lo que le sucedía primero.

Takeru ni siquiera se imaginaba que le estaban ocultando información. Por lo mismo, solo asintió con la cabeza, para hacer un comentario algo divertido. —A este paso, se nos adelantará y será el primero en engancharse a una mujer.

—Y miren quien lo dice. —Motomiya lo miró de reojo. Sin duda eso aplicaba más para él también. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con Hikari ya? Según sus cuentas, eran aproximadamente unos cuatro años.

Takeru no negó aquel hecho. Pero eso aún no dejaba de molestarlo. —A este paso será difícil que podamos volvernos a ver.

—Exageras—replicó el moreno. Pero lo cierto era que Daisuke no lo había pensado hasta el momento. Se sentó a meditar unos segundos, le dio la razón debida a quien estaba sentado a su lado, para a la vez, después de eso, hacer de sus lagunas mentales, cables. Tuvo una idea magnífica y sublime, desde su punto de vista. —¿ Y qué tal si hacemos algo con respecto a eso? No sé, antes de que me vaya, podríamos reunirnos—El castaño hablaba como si se fuera del país al día siguiente o en esa semana, pero Takeru debía admitir que aquello que decía el otro, no parecía para nada una mala idea.—Y si logramos convencerlos, podríamos invitar a Taichi-san y los demás.—contInuó Daisuke, y alzó uno de sus puños de manera enérgica, tomando esa misma actitud de líder que solía tener en el digimundo. —Sólo tendría que decirle a Ken que haga un par de llamadas por aquí y por allá, y después de eso todo estará listo. — Murmuró un par de cosas más que el otro no logró escuchar, para tras ello librarse de la duda de que es lo que harían al final.

—Daisuke, creo que antes de comentárselo a los demás podrías hacerlo conmigo que estoy a tu lado. Llevas murmurando mucho, y aún no me dices nada—reclamó a la final el rubio, para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar. —Dime, ¿qué tienes en mente?

Una mirada pícara se apoderó del moreno para tras llenarse los pulmones de aire, tomar al otro del cuello, acercarse al oído para revelarlo, como un secreto el dato más importante de todo ese día— ¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta del otro, era predecible. —Me gusta la idea

* * *

**La aparición de Ken, lo dejaré para más cuanto al título del fic, no se me ocurría nada mejor(?). Así que lamento la falta de originalidad.**

**En cuanto a capítulos, no se les calculo yo, aproximadamente unos más, ni pido un poco de paciencia, para poder subirlos, ya que estoy a nada de comenzar la Uni de nuevo.Y necesito ver, como me dan los tiempos para hacerlo.**

**Aún así mi querida Carrie, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

** Y para todos ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
